


Round One

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, frodo flash fiction challenge, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving fast can have its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal, in response to the prompt, "fast."

Sean comes after only a few strokes, unusual for him because he always tries to hold back his release until the last possible moment in order to prolong not only his own pleasure, but Elijah's.

"Sorry, Elwood," he apologizes, embarrassed by his lack of control, but sometimes his need for Elijah is so great that his body just takes over.

But fast does have its advantages he discovers when Elijah wraps a hand around Sean's softening cock and tells him, "Rest up for a few minutes and we can go for round two."


End file.
